bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Into the Labyrinth: Chapter 4
The group continued to delve deeper into Pthumeru. But some of them were growing madder and madder at the lack of findings. Finally, a scholar named Johnson shouted at Mensis, "Where the fuck are we going?! For all we know, you're leading us away from potential findings and towards death! How do we know that Ihyll holds this 'Old Blood'?" Mensis responded by grabbing Gehrman's pistol and shooting Johnson in the head. He then said, "Shall we continue on?" They eventually came into an arena, only to find a dead Pthumerian in flowing robes dual-wielding shotel-like blades. "He must have died from something..." Mensis said, "Let's continue on. We've entered Ihyll." The group continued and eventually came into a large chamber. In the center was an altar. And at the altar stood a female Pthumerian in a white dress. Mensis said, "Interesting. Specimen appears to be in the third trimester of pregnancy, proving that the general functions of the Pthumerians are like that of humans." He finished writing in his journal, and the Queen said, "Welcome travelers. I welcome you to the heart of Pthumeru." Van Helsing asked Mensis, "Is it supposed to be talking in our language? Or am I mad?" Mensis then replied, "This one is much more advanced than the others. And more powerful. She has to be Yharnam." He then turned around and beckoned someone from the darkness. "Mensis, we're the only ones down here." Mensis chuckled and said, "That's where you're wrong Laurence." Out of the shadows walked a group of people wearing the Un-hooded Yahar'Gul Black Set. They all had Beasthunter Saif's and they looked at Mensis for orders. Mensis spread his arms and said, "Gentlemen, seize the Queen. And find me that Old Blood!" Mensis's hunters charged forward, and Yharnam said, "Please, unike my servants, I mean you no harm!" The hunters grabbed her and bound her anyway. She struggled but she was also gagged. Van Helsing stepped forward and said, "Mensis! This isn't what we came for! We came here to ecavate artifacts and study the Pthumerians. Not tie them up like zoo animals!" Mensis clapped and said, "I see you were listening to the presentation Helsing. Well, unbeknowest to Willem, I have my own agenda. And when I get back to the surface, I'll deal with that fat fuck and all of his so-called scholars! I am a true scholar. Do you know why? It's because I'm willing to do anything for knowledge. I'll tear this entire labyrinth apart if I have to in order to find that Old Blood. Now..." He turned to his hunters and continued, "I don't need the queen herself, only what lies inside her. Get me that child." The hunter who seemed to be in charge asked him, "How are we supposed to get it sir?" Mensis smiled sinisterly and replied, "Why, forcefully of course." The scholars in the expedition were executed on Mensis's command, and the hunters were bound. Maria looked in horror at the dead scholars and was about to say something, then Van Helsing yelled, "Hey Mensis, you forgot one!" And he gestured to Laurence, who hissed, "Shut up Helsing!" Maria then said, "How could you Mensis? We all thought you were our friend." Mensis crouched down and slapped her, "Well, it's always the ones you don't expect. Men, get the operation ready. Oh, and take whatever you want!" Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I based Mensis's Hunters off of The Nameless Lancer's Iron Lancers. I also wanted to say that Mensis has an Irish accent. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts